Tyler, The Latte Boy
by Ivy.F.Chase
Summary: Leslie falls head over heel for a cute boy who works at Starbucks, but maybe she falls just a little too hard. Purely written for comedic purposes only and because this song has been stuck in my head. Oneshot.


"Angie, guess what!" Leslie cried, running into her office after their shift ended.  
"Hmm?" the blonde woman said, with much less enthusiasm.  
"Well, there's a boy who works and Starbucks who's very inspirational-"  
"What exactly makes him 'inspirational'?" Angie asked.  
Leslie thought for a moment. "He's very inspirational because of many things."  
Angie raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Like, I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, 'How are you?' When he smiles and says, 'How are you?' I could swear my heart grows wings!" Leslie twirled, hands over her heart.  
"But all you do is get a latte from him," Angie pointed out.  
"But today at 8:11, I decided that I should meet him- in a proper, formal way," the bubbly green-haired girl contradicted.  
"Is that so?" Angie grinned.  
"Yep! So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"  
I said 'Fine, and my name's Leslie' and he softly answered, "Hey." Then I thanked him for the extra foam.  
And he said his name was Tyler,  
Which provides the inspiration for this poem-"  
"You wrote the Starbucks guy a poem?" Angie asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, if I can find it," she said, digging through her purse. "Ugh, I can't find it. Anyways, I'm going to get my nerve up to recite my poem musical. He'd like the fact that it's musical because he plays guitar," she added.  
Angie just shook her head.  
"Today at 8:11, Tyler told me he was playing in a band down in the village in the basement of a bar. And I saw him flip the lever, to prepare my double latte, but for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew," Leslie winked. "But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple, and I know that triple latte means that Tyler loves me too!  
"Leslie, aren't you looking a bit too into this?" Angie asked, now concerned.  
Leslie ignored her. "I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim," And he said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him!"  
"I think you need to back down a little, I mean, what makes you think you love him?" Angie asked.  
"Angie,I'm usually the kind of girl who ran when love rushed toward her, but finally a voice whispered, 'Love can be yours if you walk up to the counter and order.'"  
"How are you even going to make this work?"  
"I'll go to see his band tonight," she stated, walking out the door.  
"But you don't even know the time!" Angie called, but she was already gone.

*  
The Next Day

"Tyler, man, you look look like hell," Derek said, clearing of a table at Starbucks. "What's been up?"  
"There's a girl who comes to Starbucks and I think she has a crush on me. Actually, I can tell she has a crush on me thats too big to ignore. She comes in here every morning at exactly 8:11. When the clock says 8:11, she comes walking through the door."  
"Eh, good for you, dude!" Derek cheered.  
Tyler stopped him. "You don't understand. Last Friday morning, as she made her usual entrance, I could tell that she was nervous and she has something to say. So, I smoothly flipped the lever  
to prepare her double latte and she said her name was Lisa and I came back with 'Hey.'  
And I said my name was Tyler and here's a little extra foam. As she left I cleaned her table and I found a folded napkin with this poem:

'Tyler, The Latte Boy,  
bring me Java bring me joy!  
Oh, Tyler The Latte Boy.  
I love him.  
I love him.  
I love him.'"  
"Pfft!" Derek laughed, falling back into a chair.  
"It's not funny!" Tyler pouted. "So I should have got my nerve up  
and just said I wasn't interested, but since she was clearly interested it all got out of hand. 'Cause before I found her poem we had had this conversation and I told I was playing in the village with my band."  
"Nice going there," Derek said in a mischievous tone.  
"Anyways," Tyler said through gritted teeth. "When I walked in Friday evening to our gig in Victor's basement, I saw Lisa in the front row and I heard her scream my name. Then my friend said, 'Man she's crazy! She's been here since 7:30  
and she told me she's your girlfriend  
and she's really glad she came.'"  
This sent Derek into more hysteric giggles.  
"Oh that's not the end," Tyler warned. "So, when our gig was over she followed me the whole way home as I ran to try and lose her, I composed another version of her poem:

Leslie, The Stalker Chick,  
You're a psycho and your sick!  
Oh, Leslie, The Stalker Chick.  
You scare me.  
You scare me.  
You scare me."  
"You're a real poet, Tyler," Derek said sarcastically, wiping down another table.  
"You know, I used to be the kind of guy who never was rude or doubting, but now I've got this lunatic freak in my life and every night now at my window she's shouting:

"'Tyler, the Latte Boy!'"

"Go away im not your toy! Tyler the Latte Boy, is calling, is calling the police!"

*  
The Next Day

Leslie walked in, at exactly 8:11, but she didn't see Tyler. She walked over to a tall brunette guy busing tables and tapped his shoulder.  
"Huh?"  
"I was just wondering, um, if you knew where Tyler was...?" she trailed off.  
Derek smirked. "You must be Leslie. Tyler wanted me to give you this," he handed her a small folded napkin and walked away.  
Quickly, she unfolded the napkin. It read:  
'Leslie, many a girl has let me court her, but I've never needed a restraining order! Come find me now! I'm transferring to a new Starbucks. There's 20 on each block, so good luck!'

Based on the songs: Taylor, The Latte Boy and Taylor, The Latte Boy Rebuttal.

I do not own the characters, the songs or Starbucks.


End file.
